When a computer is in operation, the temperature of its internal electrical components and memory modules would raise, so the computer requires a heat dissipation device to cool the electrical components or the memory modules in order to keep them operating normally. For example, the computer has fans near a motherboard, so heat generated by the motherboard can be removed by the fans, thereby decreasing the temperature of the motherboard.
To a server which can process a great amount of data, its motherboard is installed with many memory modules, that are arranged parallel to each other, in order to meet the operation requirement. However, there is no device yet specifically for removing heat generated by the memory modules.